


The Seventh Equinox

by soprana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: “I can too name the planets! Let’s see, there’s Mercury, V-necks, Earth, Mars Bar, Stupider…uh, a ringy one, a blue one, Uranus-” He paused to snicker childishly at the name, “and Mickey’s dog.” Glancing to the ceiling, he hummed thoughtfully. “Something about mothers and nine pizzas.” His stomach growled loudly at the word ‘pizzas’.





	The Seventh Equinox

“Natsu, why did you have to get sick at this time of the season?!” The blonde woman hissed, placing a wet towel on the sweaty forehead of her pink haired lover. On contact with his boiling skin, the moisture sizzled and the towel steamed like a hot bowl of rice.

“I’m not sick, Lucy. I’m a Summer Dragon. Every seventh year, I get this way on the equinoxes. That way, I am the strongest on the solstices every year.” Natsu grumbled, shoving the towel off his head irritably before sitting up in the bed. The comforter pooled at his hips, revealing a muscular and chiseled chest. His calloused fingers ran through his pink locks, dark eyes watching his companion as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stood with a haughty huff.

“I know about the cycles! Geez, I am going to be a novelist after all. I don’t need an astronomy lecture from the guy who can’t name the planets.” Lucy bemoaned, stalking off to the kitchen to check on the tea. Natsu’s gaze drifted down her back and lingered on her ass until she vanished around the corner.

“I can too name the planets! Let’s see, there’s Mercury, V-necks, Earth, Mars Bar, Stupider…uh, a ringy one, a blue one, Uranus-” He paused to snicker childishly at the name, “and Mickey’s dog.” Glancing to the ceiling, he hummed thoughtfully. “Something about mothers and nine pizzas.” His stomach growled loudly at the word ‘pizzas’.

Lucy stuck her head around the corner with a frown, her brows furrowed. “That wasn’t even close.” She deadpanned, shifting back into the kitchen with a swish of her golden hair. From within the kitchen, Natsu could hear her muttering about ‘stupid dragons’. She even threw in a few jabs at the spring equinox, too.

The dragon blinked in realization. No wonder Lucy had been so irritable this week. For a Summer Dragon like himself, the seventh year equinoxes were dismal and lagging without his regular strength. Especially the equinox before his peak solstice. Where he used to burn buildings with a single flicker of flame, the seventh spring equinox only allowed him a sliver of his power. In reality, he could barely burp fire let alone summon fire at will.

Lucy, on the other hand, was at a conundrum with every equinox and solstice each year. As a nature spirit, her powers took on the gifts of the current season. So every change of the season was a nightmare for her. After all, the changes in her power were not smooth like the seasons.

Speaking of, a crash in the kitchen alerted him and sent his battle reflexes into overdrive. Being at his most vulnerable and having Lucy unpredictable with her powers had him on a hair trigger. The recent reports about a thug gang composed of some nasty enemies kept him worried for the day. Skin-walkers, Harpies, the usual badies. What bothered Natsu the most were sightings of a wraith and a wyvern.

Lucy didn’t know about that, and he planned to keep it that way. A harpy was strange to see, but a wraith and a wyvern were another. Wyverns were a dragon’s sworn enemy and vice versa. Upon meeting, the battle that would commence could only end in the death of one or the other. Bad news for him if he could not make a spark. Luckily, most of the wyverns had been eradicated centuries ago.

Wraiths were the sworn enemies of nature spirits like Lucy with a love of devouring souls of the spirits they kill. They were even rarer than wyverns, but Lucy would be tripping over herself in a fight with one.

His burning bare feet created condensation on the wooden floor as he barreled to the kitchen, skidding into the door frame with little grace, jamming his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, onyx eyes scanned the kitchen with deadly intent, ready to lunge despite being unable to make fire.

The sight of a flushed Lucy and a single vine handing her some butter promptly made the dragon burst out laughing. It was even funnier when he saw the fridge door busted open and all the eggs cracked on the floor.

“Ugh, stupid equinox.” The woman hissed, shoving the vine aside and grabbing the orange juice instead. “There goes the eggs. I am not going shopping today!” 

Brown eyes locked on him, not at all bothered by his defensive stance. “Your tea is ready.” She snapped before flicking the vine and making it wither away, allowing her to shut the fridge.

A second passed before a daffodil popped out of the coffee pot. The dragon blinked before laughing again, slapping his leg as he bent over to breathe. It was even better during the summer solstice, when the occasional peach tree popped out of her toilet or a field of dandelions sprouted on her pillow.

With a sigh, Lucy dodged a branch filled with mandarins, snatching one and biting into it as she poured orange juice with her other hand. Her face puckered, and she tossed the fruit into the garbage. 

“Much too tart. Bleh.”

Regarding her for a moment more, the pink haired man approached and embraced her from behind, nuzzling her neck and kissing it lightly. “I’m not trying to be mean, Lucy. It’s just funny to see you frustrated…and celery is growing out of the sink drain.”

The blonde woman relaxed to his touch, not bothering to look at the stalks of green protruding from under the dirty dishes. “I know. It’s just tiring. Look at us, dragon and nymph, reduced to useless messes for a day.” 

Heaving a tired sigh, Lucy reached for the minuscule bush in her coffee cup, pulling out a lime. “The hell? Those don’t even grow during spring or winter!”

Natsu snickered at her yell, spinning her around and pressing her to the counter firmly, catching her lips in a tender kiss. The muffled protest spread from her mouth to his, fading when he nibbled lightly at her bottom lip.

Vines danced up his legs, tiny buds of honeysuckle appearing but not blossoming. For once, his temperature didn’t burn them away. The seventh spring equinox allowed his fire to dwindle enough for vegetation to safely grow around him. Lucy gave a little gasp as his fingers trailed up her back, and the dragon grinned into the kiss.

The dragon and the nymph. Such an odd pair. Dragon fire destroyed, burned, and eradicated all that stood in his way. Nature gave life, rebirth, and sustenance; like Lucy gave to him. Anything she needed, he would give.

Lips parted when vines encircled them, pressing their bodies even closer together. Lucy cursed as Natsu lifted his arms when the vines coiled to his armpits. “Sorry. Usually you burn them away.” With one touch, the vines curled away and began to sprout potatoes.

The fire dragon didn’t let her escape, however, pulling her into another kiss while dipping her back with a firm arm around her waist. Her hands gripped his biceps to hold her weight, not that it was needed. Natsu could easily hold her up.

“Hey Lucy, let’s watch those shows on the DVR. We are so behind on Game of Thrones and Gray is gonna spoil it one day.” Hot breath cascaded over her lips as he pulled her back upright. She braced herself against his bare chest, frowning when a lemon fell from the vegetation on the ceiling and hit him in the head.

An expression of childish pout crossed his face when Lucy burst out laughing, burying her face into his chest. “Hehe…when life gives you lemons, I suppose?” The dragon groaned at the horrible pun, reaching around the nymph for his cooled tea.

“That’s small potatoes to everything else.” he replied as his gaze flicked to the potato vines around her ankles. Lucy giggled, and the pink haired man grinned. Lucy absolutely loved bad puns, especially when it came to her little garden sprees.

“Okay. Let’s go. You can’t possibly burn-” She paused before practically gleaming. “You can’t burn the couch today! Oh boy! What a relief.”

Natsu stiffened, looking offended. “I- I don’t burn that much!”

Lucy fixed him with a steady stare. “Right. And these aren’t oranges.” She gestured to the leaves sprouting from her microwave.

“Uh…Lucy? Those are apricots.”

With one quick glance, Lucy snorted and muttered, “Dammit.”


End file.
